


Eames' Herd

by motetus



Series: The Walrus-Selkie AU [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Selkies, Walruses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames takes Arthur back to visit his family for the holiday.</p>
<p>(Walruses. Lots and lots of walruses.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eames' Herd




End file.
